This invention relates to a connector to be fixed to a board or substrate and a fixing member for fixing the connector to the board.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. H9-283223 discloses an electrical connector. The electrical connector comprises a contact, an insulator holding the contact, a metal shell covering the insulator, and a lock pin as a fixing member. The lock pin is press-fitted into an engaging groove of the insulator by the use of a jig or tool. In order to press-fit the lock pin, the engaging groove is slightly smaller in size than the lock pin. With the above-mentioned structure, if the connector is carelessly attached to a printed board or if the connector is improperly attached, the lock pin may be undesiredly released.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. H11-67374 discloses another electrical connector. The electrical connector comprises a contact, an insulator holding the contact, and a metal fixture as a fixing member. The metal fixture has a press-fit portion fixed to the insulator, a fixing leg to be fixed to a board, and a connecting portion connecting the press-fit portion and the fixing leg. With the above-mentioned structure, a sufficient bearing force against an external force is difficult to obtain because the press-fit portion and the fixing leg of the metal fixture are separated from each other.